fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Parka-Randka
Ciąg dalszy odcinka "Nowa uczennica", gdzie dziewczyna chce się "pouczyć" z Fineaszem, a dla niej to randka. Izabela ich śledzi aż w końcu mówi Nicole o uczuciach do Fineasza i od tego odcinka rywalizują o chłopaka. Do szkoły przychodzą komornicy za niezapłacone rachunki. Moranica chce ich zatrzymać, lecz bezskutecznie. Bohaterowie *Kaja Depther *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Nicole Sunshine *Fineasz Flynn *Moranica Davenport *Komornicy *EkawekaDxC (wspomniana) Odcinek Ostrzeżenie= |-|Fabuła= Narrator: W poprzednim odcinku... (Fineasz i Nicole wychodzą z łazienki. Dziewczyna ma ubraną koszulkę Fineasza, a on ma na sobie samą podkoszulkę) Izabela: Eee... dlaczego Nicole ma twoją bluzkę? Fineasz: Jakoś ty nosiłaś moją bluzkę w pewnym opowiadaniu, w którym byliśmy 3000 lat przed naszymi czasami i nie marudziłaś. Izabela: Bo to inny wszechświat. Nie mieszaj opowiadań. Nicole: Tej plamy ręcznie nie da się zmyć, więc Fineasz podarował mi swoją bluzkę, żebym nie chodziła w samym staniku. On naprawdę jest taki pomocny. Jeszcze raz dzięki wielkie, Fineasz! (całuje go w policzek i odchodzi) Fineasz: (daje rękę na policzek przy czym rumieni się) Ech... nie ma sprawy. Kaja: I co Izabela? Jeszcze pogorszyłaś sprawę z tym sokiem. Izabela: Ech, daj spokój. To jeszcze nie koniec. Będę ich obserwowała i pilnowała dopóki ona stąd nie odejdzie. Rywalizacja trwa! (Czołówka) Gdy zaczyna się jesień, a z jesienią szkoła i czasu wolnego jest naprawdę mało. Szkoła nawet nie jest taka zła, bo można też robić szalone rzeczy w tej szkole... Na przykład: Przerobić ławkę na super rakietę lub też ściągać na matmie. Zrobić wybuchową mieszankę, Buforda obrzucić jedzeniem. Buford: Nawet o tym nie wspominajcie. Zamrozić dyrektorkę, zmniejszyć nauczyciela, A potem tego nie naprawić. Fineasz: Tak, jak najbardziej. Harować w stołówce, zrobić dziurę w ścianie, Lub zamienić swoją miłość na Ferba! Nicole: Hej! Co to miało być? Sam widzisz, że zrobić wiele się da, nim zaczną się wakacje, Fineasz: Chodź Pepe! więc z nami bądź, Fineasz oraz Ferb to wszystko zrobią dziś! x2 Fretka: Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb hałasują nawet w szkole! (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Parka-Randka (Izabela idzie do szkoły. Zza krzaków wyskakuje Kaja) Kaja: Bu! Izabela: Aaa! Kaja: Cześć. Izabela: No, hej. Kaja: I co tam u ciebie i Fineasza? Izabela: Nic, a miało się coś wydarzyć? Kaja: To jest miłość, ty i Fineasz, więc... Izabela: Więc...? Kaja: Jak ci idzie odczepianie Nicole od Fineasza? Izabela: Ech... słabo. Kaja: Więc powiem ci co byś mogła zrobić. (Na korytarzu; Nicole podchodzi do Fineasza) Nicole: Cześć, Fineasz. (Izabela i Kaja obserwują ich z boku) Kaja: Teraz wsłuchaj się o czym rozmawiają. Nicole: Czy masz dzisiaj wolne popołudnie? Fineasz: Mam. Nicole: To czy moglibyśmy się wtedy pouczyć? Fineasz: No pewnie. Nicole: To bądź dziś w parku o 15. Będę czekać, Fin. (Nicole odchodzi) Kaja: No, więc...? Izabela: Co? Kaja: Musisz ich śledzić. Izabela: Do dzieła! (Do szkoły przychodzą komornicy) Komornik: (do Moranici) Dzień dobry. Czy pani to Moranica Uglyfoot? Moranica: Od niedawna to ja jestem Moranica Davenport pacanie. Komornicy: Zwał jak zwał. Jesteśmy komornikami i mamy nakaz wyniesienia wszystkiego za niezapłacone rachunki. Moranica: Pff.. jeszcze czego. Komornik: (pokazuje papierek) Mamy nakaz. Moranica: Jaki nakaz? Spieprzaj mi z tym papierem, bo ci narąbię do tyłka albo wyślę was do kolonii poprawczyk partii Proczadzikowość Polska. Komornik: Ta partia... nie istnieje! Moranica: Ooo.. założycielka tej partii nie będzie z tego zadowolona. (Komornik patrzy się na Moranicę, następnie na siebie i na szkołę) Komornik: Na czym skończyłem? Ach, no tak! Panowie, wynosimy! Moranica: No kurwa mać! (Nicole i Fineasz siedzą w parku) Fineasz: Czy park to na pewno lepsze miejsce do nauki niż taki dom? Nicole: No pewnie. (Izabela siedzi za nimi w krzakach) Izabela: Meh.. Nicole: Może pójdziesz po lody, mój ty lodziku? Fineasz: A nie mielibyśmy się uczyć? Nicole: No, prosię... znaczy proszę. Fineasz: Okej. (Fineasz wychodzi. Izabela zza krzaków skacze na Nicole) Nicole: Izabela?! Izabela: Nicola! Nicole: Co ty tu robisz?! Izabela: Po co przyszłaś tu z Flynnem jak możecie się uczyć w domu?! Nicole: A co? Zazdrosna? Izabela: Tak! Bo ja chcę z nim być! Nicole: No wiem. Izabela: Skąd wiesz? Nicole: Bo kiedyś zabrałaś mi mojego BFF - Fineasza, więc teraz ja go tobie odbiorę! (Przed szkołą; komornicy wynoszą meble z budynku) Moranica: I co ja mam teraz zrobić?! Komornik: A, jeszcze jedno. Jeśli pani nie zapłaci to spalimy pani te meble. Moranica: I mam jeszcze za to zapłacić?! W dupę se to wsadź! (Do kobiety podchodzi Kaja) Kaja: Em.. dzień dobry! Moranica: Czego? Kaja: Co się stało? Moranica: Gówno się stało! Komornicy przyszli, w PP nie wierzą, mam za to zapłacić i jeszcze mam przed tobą jakiś sekret! Kaja: Co?! Jaki sekret?! Moranica: To, że masz w głowie takie coś, że zawsze byndziesz mieć rację. Kaja: Co? Skąd ja to mam? Moranica: Nieważne. Idź tam i powiedz, że masz rację z tym no wiesz kurde no! Kaja: (do komornika) Przepraszam, mam rację, że nie powinniście komornikować. Komornik: (ma zahipnotyzowane oczy) Tak, masz rację. Moranica: I powiedz, że PP istnieje! Kaja: I mam rację, że PP istnieje. Komornik: Tak. Panowie, wynosimy się stąd! (W parku) Izabela: Pff.. powodzenia. Nie uda ci się. Nicole: No zobaczymy. (Przychodzi Fineasz z lodami) Fineasz: Izabela? Nie wiedziałem, że będziesz. Mam tylko 2 lody, ale jak chcesz to możesz zjeść ze mną. Izabela: O, bardzo chętnie! (Izabela podbiega do Fineasza) Fineasz: A to dla ciebie, Nicole. Nicole: No... dzięki. (Napisy końcowe) (W szkole) Moranica: No, w końcu na swoim. Kaja: Taa.. a czy mogłabym wiedzieć od kiedy i skąd to mam? Moranica: Co wiesz to wiesz, a co nie to nie. Kaja: Co? Moranica: Kiedyś się dowiesz... albo i nie. Kaja: No proszę pani. Moranica: Dla ciebie Wielka Pani Moranica. Kaja: Ale to ja mam rację! Moranica: Dla mnie słodziutka nie działa, także powodzenia. Kaja: Co?! (do siebie) Co za kobieta... jeśli to jest kobieta... KONIEC